Devil's game
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: the long awaited sequel to Angels or Devils... setting-New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**B's pov**

I watched Quinn slowly drove us into a parking place his motorcycle growling loudly filling the parking lot with echoes.

I laughed at his smug grin at the looks his bike got, then he turned to me kissing me repeatedly, making my heart quicken.

"Slow don't Parker, don't forget who she picked." Edward said glaring at Quinn as he pulled me off the bike, and away from Quinn.

Quinn rolled his eyes as he slid off his bike, and threw Edward a low growl as he watched Edward's arm slid around my waist.

"And you should watch what you touch in front of me." Quinn hissed, and slapped Edward's hand with a force that would have broke a human's hand.

Edward hissed at him.

"Guys please calm down, not today." I said frowning.

They both turned at me at that with huge smiles.

"Happy Birthday Bella." They both said at the same time looking overjoyed.

"Shh." I said putting my hands on both of their mouths.

They both seemed to shiver at that, and I felt their lips planting kisses all over my hands.

"What's wrong with you babe, birthdays are the best." Quinn asked taking my hand from his mouth and kissing it before intertwining our fingers.

"I don't know I just don't like all the attention, and gifts." I shrugged, and melted as Edward chuckled.

"You make no sense you know that Bella." Edward said kissing me gently on the lips.

Quinn pulled me away from Edward with a hiss, and Edward narrowed his eyes at Quinn.

"So Bella you're coming over to the house today right?" Edward asked looking at me with a hopeful smile.

Quinn grinned at me with excitement, and eagerness.

I groaned.

"I don't know, there's going to be no presents right?" I asked biting my lip.

"Sorry Bella we can't really promise that, just come please." Quinn said giving me his best bad boy smile that made me blushing.

"Well ok, but people better not be making a big deal of this." I said looking at the both of them seriously.

They both nodded, with a knowing smile, and began pulling me to class.

Edward and Quinn made sure that they were in all of my classes, with just a smile, and a lot of money, they also somehow made sure our lockers were right beside each other, me being right in the middle.

"So where is everyone?" I asked looking around for the Cullen's or the parkers.

"They are at home, don't you know it's healthy to ditch now and then." Quinn shrugged with an innocent smile.

I rolled my eyes at that. Something told me something was going on, and I was going to find out what.

School was extremely short today and I was pleased to say that Edward and Quinn hardly fought at all, it was a miracle, but I still didn't know what was going on.

"So come on Bella let's get to shit-faces house already." Quinn groaned with an eager smile.

I sighed as I looking at them both sitting on me couch.

"Why do we have to do over right now?" I asked looking at the clock, trying to figure out an excuse to not go yet.

"Because all my siblings are missing you like crazy." Quinn said rolling his eyes.

"Not to mention my siblings as well." Edward said throwing a glare at Quinn, then looking at me with an adorable smile.

"Alright fine, let's go." I sighed, and before I could say anymore Quinn had crashed his lips to mine with excitement, but quickly let me go as Edward ran over and did the same.

"Then come on." He grinned, and began pulling me out of the house.

This was going to be fun.

**The next chapter I think you can guess what's going to happen **** review! Thanks. If I get more then five reviews for this I'll give you another chapter, and then five more then another you get it. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**B's pov**

When we got to the Cullen's house finally I sighed when I noticed that nothing looked out of the ordinary, so I calmly took Edward and Quinn's hand, and walked to the house.

But as I opened the door to a dark room I jumped as the lights flashed on and several voices rang out saying 'Happy Birthday Bella'.

I gasped, and smacked Edward and Quinn both hurting my hands slightly at their solid chests.

I flushed as cameras snapped, and laughter bounced lowly between all of them at my shocked expression.

"Surprise." Edward grinned with an innocent smile.

I shook my head but I could help but smile as Erik and Josh came dancing over to me with huge smiles.

"Come on birthday girl it's time to party." Erik yelled, and with that the lights dimmed, and a rainbow disco ball came down with the song 'Hey Baby' from T-Pain and Pitbull.

I laughed as they tried to make me dance; I just kinda swayed as they danced like crazy beside me. I watched as Anna, Kate, and Alice joined in also trying to make me dance.

"Come on Quinn we need you out here, Bella ain't dancing." Kate called out to him in between Anna and her giggling.

Quinn grinned huge and ran up and began to dance in a way that made me melt, and lust danced in me making me dizzy.

But all I could feel was beginning to really dance, and I was actually having fun.

"Go babe." Quinn chanted as he danced around me, and I laughed as I began to dance even more, I couldn't even tell where I was going, but when I finally tripped I gasped as I fell right into Jasper.

"Oh sorry Jasper." I said watching as he tensed, and he quickly pushed me onto the ground, my arm had hit something that had been in his hands; a gift, and a big cut had formed on my arm.

I looked up in fear as Jasper crouched in front of me looking dangerous, and he leaped towards me looking hungry.

But Quinn and Edward both where in front of me in seconds, but Quinn was the one that began beating Jasper up knocking him everywhere.

Edward was blocking me from sight.

I felt things moving around me, and Quinn's furious snarls but I couldn't see anything, Gale, and Carlisle was by my side in seconds though, and where taking care of my cut.

When Edward finally turned to me his eyes were glued to my arm, but when they slid to my eyes they were pitch black, and I winced as he gulped.

"Are you ok Edward, you don't have to stay here if it hurts too much." I said biting my lip as I watched him.

He shook his head slowly.

"Go on Edward, Jasper is probably upset with himself, you know you're the only one who can comfort him." Carlisle said seriously.

Edward sighed, but quickly turned around and reluctantly walked away.

Quinn came walking over and sat down beside me wrapping an arm around me with a tight frown.

"Are you ok, I'm sorry I should have been watching you more closely." Quinn said kissing my cheek softly.

"No it's not your fault, you know I'm a klutz, I'm fine." I said with a sad smile to him.

Quinn growled.

"I'll kill him next time he even looks at you." Quinn grumbled.

"Calm down Quinn it's not Jasper's fault either." I said resting my head on his shoulder; I was too drained to argue any farther though.

Quinn noticed this and rested his head on mine with a sigh as Carlisle began stitching my arm up, and Gale was watching closely.

"Are you alright Bella?" He wondered looking up at me once before looking back down at my arm.

"I'm fine." I said for hopefully the last time.

Then I watched as Josh, Anna, Kate, Erik, and Daniel came over and sat down around me.

"Hey Bella, how you feeling?" Josh asked looking at my arm with concern.

I sighed.

"It's fine." I said, and Quinn chuckled letting a kiss on my neck.

"Well good, Quinn pretty much kicked Jasper's ass, which is impressive I might add, well done brother." Erik said giving Quinn a hi-five.

"So where are the Cullen's at?" I wondered.

"Probably hiding in shame." Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Nah they can't take the smell of blood like we can, they simply aren't touch enough." Daniel said smugly.

I frowned a little in worry about Edward, I hope he's ok.

"Don't worry about Ed—freak-o, he's sitting outside of the door like… well a freak." Kate grinned. It was always a shock how much the Parkers could tell what I was thinking.

Quinn growled at that.

"Good keep him out there, or he'll lose control next, then I'll HAVE to kill that loser." Quinn snarled.

I looked at Quinn with a frown.

He smiled innocently at me, and pecked my on the lips.

"In a good way." He added, and I laughed, but then a thought came to me.

"Why would Edward lose control doesn't he have super self-control or something?" I wondered.

"Well yeah, just not for you though, you're his singer, so it's harder for him to be around you." Josh explained as he threw Anna into his lap.

"Singer huh." I muttered.

"Yep, but not for me, I can barely even smell you at all." Quinn grinned.

That was weird, but that was the last thing on my mind at the moment, I was worried about Edward. He wasn't going to react to this well.

**Review and I'll update on Friday! Thanks! Tell me what you think is going to happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**B's pov**

I looked down in despair as we pulled into my driveway, Edward had been quiet the whole time, and Quinn was too busy glaring, and growling at Edward to notice.

"Are you staying tonight?" I asked as they both walked me to my door.

"Hell yeah, there's no way I'm leaving you on your birthday… or really any day." Quinn grinned.

I smiled feeling love and eagerness at his smile, but I looked to Edward scared for his answer.

"Not tonight Bella." Edward said with no emotion as he looked away from me.

My heart dropped at that, and sadness crashed inside me harshly, bringing tears to my eyes, but I held them back.

"Alright." I said my heart breaking, but Quinn's strong arm wrapped arms me bringing me close to him.

"Yeah like all Cullen's they are going to leave they're so called 'loved ones' because they messed up." Quinn sneered.

Edward barely looked up at Quinn as he said this, but sighed.

"I have to go." He said turning away.

"Ok, love you." I said to him, Quinn glared at Edward.

"Love you to." Edward said lowly, then he was gone.

"And I love you to, you know that right?" I said turning to Quinn with a smile as he grinned hugely.

He chuckled, and pressed his lips to mine.

"Yeah I do, and I love you even more." He said repeatedly kissing me as he walked me into my house.

But he quickly pulled away as Charlie looked up at us from the couch.

"Hey kids, did you have fun at the party?" He asked looking tiredly at the both of us.

"Yes, you knew about the surprise party?" I said looking at him shocked, and a little annoyed.

Charlie chuckled.

"Of course I did, Tabitha, Esme, Carlisle, and Gale has been planning it for weeks, we all worked on it a little." Charlie admitted.

I shook my head in shock, and narrowed my eyes at Quinn.

"Well, see you later doll." Quinn winked then with a quick peck on the cheek Quinn walked out of the door, and probably was on his way up to my room.

"Night dad, I think I'm going to head to bed." I said trying to appear tired.

"Alright night Bells, and happy birthday." He said with a yawn, and with that I sluggishly walked up the stairs, and into my dark room.

Quinn was waiting for me on my bed looking like an angel, which was funny because he was like the exact opposite.

I crawled over to him, and curled into him getting comfortable.

"So how was your birthday, other than getting attack, not getting to open you're gifts, and not even getting a bite of cake?" Quinn said sighing in defeat.

I chuckled at that trying to make him feel better.

"It was really fun in the beginning; I don't think I ever danced so much in my whole life." I said with a smile.

Quinn kissed me gently.

"I'll make this up to you just you wait, you're going to come over to the Parkers and we'll try this birthday thing again." Quinn said with a huge grin.

"No way." I said glaring at him, and gave him a playful smack.

He chuckled.

"Oh yeah it's going to be great." He said looking excited.

I sighed, there was no point arguing with him, he always will be able to get away with things when it comes to me.

But I had a very bad feeling at the moment, and as I closed my eyes the only thing that seemed to make things better was the fact that Quinn was right here with me. And soon I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning nervousness crawled into me as I looked at Quinn's expression.

"Quinn?" I yawned sitting up a little as I looked into his golden eyes.

He looked at me looking reluctant.

"What's wrong?" I asked biting my lip.

"Bella I have some bad news, well bad news for you." Quinn said with a frown. "It has to do with the Cullen's." He added.

Panic and fear hit me at this.

"Oh god, what happened?" I asked now wide awake.

"They're gone." Quinn said lowly.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is before Bella wakes up.**

**Q's pov**

As I watched my pure sweet angel fall asleep in my arms I finally felt completely calm from the party. All thanks to Edward-ass-o's family Bella's birthday was ruined. And he was going to pay for this dearly.

I tensed as I heard the sounds of something approaching fast, and it was the smell of a vampire. But then I realized I knew who it was, Edward.

I glared at him as he jumped in through the window looking intently at Bella, making me growl lowly at him feeling jealousy burned my veins.

"What do you want freak boy?" I sneered at him as he walked over and sat down on the other side of bed. He sighed before answering, and then looked at me with a frown.

"Were leaving, and so are you." Edward said without an emotion.

I stared at him for a minute, and then snapped at him.

"The hell I am." I snarled.

Edward growled at that.

"We are a danger to Bella's life don't you see what could have happened today, I could never live with myself if Bella would have gotten hurt." Edward said looking right at Bella now.

"Yeah I was there to see one of _your _siblings try and attack Bella, yes you're family is a danger to her, they couldn't even stay in the same room with her when she was bleeding, on the other hand my family was fine and comforted her through the whole thing with no trouble at all. We aren't the dangers here you and you're family is." I hissed back at him.

"You don't know what might happen, one day someone in your family might lose control around Bella and it will be too late." Edward said glaring at me now.

"It's not going to happen, my family trained daily for centauries on our control, it's not going to happen, and if it ever did then we would leave, but since it didn't happen, and I all ready know it's not going to I'm staying." I said seriously, and I felt my arm wrap securely around Bella.

Edward sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, and anger to my amusement.

"I can't make you leave, but I'm warning you if she ever gets hurt because of you or your family I'll each and every one of you down and kill you." Edward growled.

"I'm shaking dead-head, really I am but you can take you're warning and shove it up your ass because it isn't happening." I said in between clenched teeth.

Edward growled at me now looking pissed, but I could care less.

"I'm not coming back, you probably won't here from us again, and we might call to check in a year or so." Edward said looking down with pain.

"So you're just giving her up pretty much, you know that right?" I said narrowing my eyes ay him with a smug smile.

"Yes, I know." Edward said sounding pained.

"I knew I loved her more then you." I spit at him.

"No if you truly loved her you would leave, it's the only way to keep her safer, and happier." Edward snapped.

"You stick to your way of keeping her happy and I'll stick to mine, because let me tell you, just because you think you're right all the time, that you're perfect, and know everything about life, and love you're sadly mistaken." I said with a glare.

Edward glared at me now with a coldness that could kill, but I didn't even flinch as I gave it back to him.

"Just keep her safe for me." He said, and then he was gone.

I beamed at this, and almost let out a cheer.

I had Bella all to myself now, and now we could finally be together like we were supposed to be.

**Present day**

**B's pov**

"What do you mean Edward's gone?" I asked looking panicked and scared, my heart feeling as though it was going to fall apart.

"Edward and the Cullen's decided that they weren't safe to be around, so they all left to give you a safer, happier life." Quinn explained.

Tears slide down my face now as I took in his words, Edward was gone.

"Where is he?" I asked shakily as I looked around my room.

"I have no idea, none of us do." Quinn said hugging my to him, comforting me.

"Doesn't he love me anymore?" I said after a pause, and I thought my heart was going to blow up at the thought.

"I honestly don't know Bella; it doesn't make any sense at all to me for him to leave, especially over the little accident last night." Quinn said frowning a little.

I hid my face in Quinn's chest, and just broke down at that, holding myself to him, and just letting it all out.

How could Edward do this to me, even though I loved Quinn almost the same as him he was the one that I had decided that I was the most in love with, I guess I choose wrong.

Quinn pulled me into his lap, and whispered sweet words to me as he tried to soothe me.

"Q-Quinn I'm sorry?" I said weakly as I looked up into his concerned looking golden eyes.

"Sorry for what babe, you didn't do anything." Quinn said kissing my gently. The kiss was enough to bring some life back into my heart.

"I made a mistake; I think I picked the wrong guy." I admitted, and rested my forehead on his.

Quinn smiled hugely, and gave me another kiss, adding even more live into me enough to make me smile as I kissed him back.

"I will never leave you Bella, never." Quinn promised as he continued to kiss me. I smiled even more at that, and kissed him back sweetly.

"I love you." I said hugging myself to Quinn again feeling that love grow even more. "I love you to my Bella." He whispered, and rested his head on my shoulder.

We can be happy together, I know we can, but can my heart really ever be whole again without Edward?

**Review? Next chapter will probably be tomorrow! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**B's pov**

Each day was a little better, Quinn made everything ok, he was everything that I wanted, and needed, but there was still just one little sliver of pain on my heart, just one small crack. Edward was gone, along with the Cullen's, but I had Quinn and the Parkers, and I knew they would never leave me.

"Come on little sis hurry up and pack, we have a long weekend ahead of us." Josh grinned as I walked excitedly into the Parkers house.

"I'm coming." I laughed as Quinn attacked me, pressing his lips to mine repeatedly.

"Ready to go camping angel." He asked when he finally let me go.

"Yes I can't wait, I never went camping before." I said looking excitedly around at all the Parkers, and the millions of bags around us.

"Then you haven't lived yet." Erik laughed as he began picking up all the luggage, along with Josh, Daniel, and Quinn.

"It's super fun, and relaxing, the perfect thing to get all the stress that the Cullen's have left behind." Kate said with a grin.

Quinn threw her a quick glare before kissing my forehead and running our luggage to the car.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring them up." Kate said looking down with a nervous expression.

A got a small pinch at the mention of the Cullen's but it wasn't enough to upset me.

"It's fine, I'm ok." I said hugging Kate with a smile, and she hugged me back with a huge grin.

I laughed as Tabitha, and Anna joined the hug.

"Come on enough sad talk, let's get camping." Anna squealed.

I could help but cheer at that, they're excitement was contagious. We all walked out together just in time for the guys to finish loading up the Hummer.

Quinn grabbed me, and had me on his lap and buckled into the Hummer.

Gale drove; Tabitha sitting next to him, behind them was Anna, and Josh, then Quinn and I Kate, and Erik, and Daniel filled in the back.

I flushed as I felt Quinn's gentle kiss on the back of my neck, and I shivered with pleasure.

I relaxed into Quinn feeling even calmer then any time this week. That morning I woke up to find out Edward and the Cullen's were gone I had been in an anxious mood for the rest of this week, so I guess that's why the Parkers decided to take me camping this weekend.

I laughed as Erik began to sing songs until he had all of us singing with him. When we finally stopped on the song 'Bad Romance' from Lady GaGa, I couldn't help but smile. I really felt like I belonged here with this family, and more importantly Quinn.

"Are you excited?" Quinn asked watching me with an amused smile.

I turned a little in Quinn's lap letting all my passion and love for him bubble to the surface, and pushed my lips to his.

He answered back with surprise, but passion, and lust.

"Ga-ross." (Gross) Josh snickered.

I pulled away in embarrassment, and hid my face in the side of Quinn's neck with a low smile.

Quinn swatted at Josh with a grunt, but wrapped his arms around me, his one hand soothingly stroking my cheek.

"Leave them alone Josh, don't ruin their love-fest." Kate giggled with a glance to us in amusement.

"Shut up." Quinn grumbled to her, before kissing me gently.

My heart felt like it was going to explode as his smooth cool lips spread kisses across my face.

But before I could react the car came to a stop.

"We're here." Gale announced with a grin as he turned to look back at us.

This was going to be great!

**Review? Next chapter the wolves come out to play! **


	6. Chapter 6

**B's pov**

"Come on Bella; let's let the guys handle putting up the tents." Anna said pulling me. Katie and Anna grinned excitedly as we all walked away. I waved to Quinn with a sad smile, and he waved back looking like he was about to follow after me.

"This is where we usually go camping; Gale thinks it's important for a vampire to relax to." Katie said with a sigh.

"I didn't know vampires could get stressed." I said looking at each of them. They giggled at that in amusement. "Mostly it's the Cullen's that get us stressed." Anna said her eyes narrowing, but she sighed, and closed her eyes as we continued to walk.

I nodded at that, they put stress on me to, for what they did, leaving just like that.

"But that's why we're here, to relax, and completely forget about all those retards." Katie said giving me a big smile. I smiled back, feeling better already.

We continued to walk until we made it to a small stream, and we took a seat on a fallen tree log. I sighed in content was I watched the stream flowing.

"See isn't this nice." Katie said sliding her sunglasses on, even though there wasn't sun out at all. We all nodded at that.

I laughed as I heard the guys yelling, and a few crashes. Sounds like they are done, I went to say something when something huge fly into the stream, splashing each of us, making us all shriek.

I gasped as I watched two great big wolves began fighting, taking huge bites at each other.

The guys we're in front of us in seconds, and Quinn was pushing me behind him nervously as he watched the wolves.

Fear crawled around in my stomach as I watched them, how could wolves be this big! I looked around to the Parkers, and none of them seemed worried, they kinda seemed amused.

I gasped again as Sam came contently walking from behind them looking annoyed, but when he saw us he became nervous.

"That's enough boys." Sam said seriously as he looked at the wolves.

What the heck, we're they his pets or something? But to my surprise they both stopped, and just looked at each other, before slowly moving over to Sam.

Sam handed them clothes, which they took from him gently in their mouths, this was so confusing.

Suddenly Quinn had his hands covering my eyes with a grumble as he held me close to him. "It's ok Bella; I just think you might not want to see this." He said lowly in my ear. I couldn't speak, so I weakly nodded, and waited until his hands were off my eyes.

But there wasn't two huge wolfs there anymore, just two guys only in a pair of pants. Sam sighed as he lead them both over to us.

"We're sorry you had to see that Bella." Sam said glancing at the two boys with a frown before looking at me with nervous eyes.

"Can I trust that you will keep what you saw a secret?" He asked hopeful.

"Umm, sure, I just have no idea what I just saw." I said with a weak laugh. Both of the wolves snickered at that, but the one didn't even look at me as he smugly looked away into the distance.

"We're werewolves." The one said with a smug smile as he looked at me.

"Werewolves." I gasped, and I felt myself slowly sitting back down on the tree log. Josh laughed as he watched me.

"Oh she was just fine hearing about vampires, but werewolves is just too much huh." He said shaking his head at me in amusement.

I shook my head, struggling to clear it, but as I looked back up at Sam and the other two guys.

"So who are you two anyway?" I wondered, and I noticed the one still didn't look at me. Sam smiled at that.

"This is Jared, and that is Paul, he said pointing the guy not looking at us. Jared gave me a big smile.

"And you're Bella Swan right, I've heard a lot about you." He said with an amused chuckle. This interested me farther. "Oh yeah, like what?" I asked glancing at the boy named Paul again.

"Oh just the girl every guy wants, Edward, Quinn, and Jacob, you have one of everyone huh." He said with a bark of laughter. Everyone else laughed with him, except for Quinn, which made me blush.

"Jacob?" I asked shocked. At that Quinn wrapped his arms around me tightly, and rested his head on my shoulder as he began to growl.

"Don't worry Quinn, Jacob won't steel Bella from you, he only has a crush, calm down." Sam said looking amused. Quinn calmed down a little, but kept his arms firmly around me.

I blushed deeper as his lips slowly kissed up and down my neck, but as Paul's eyes snapped up to mine it felt as though I couldn't move . His gaze held me in place, and warmth rushed all through my body, filling my with confusion, but happiness.

What was happening? Before I could even react Paul clenched his fists, and ran away, disappearing into the woods. I froze in confusion, and looked to Sam in confusion.

He sighed.

"Sorry guys again, see you all later." Sam said with a weak smile, then he and Jared went running after Paul.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Erik asked as he hugged Katie to his side looking curious.

"Well Paul has always had a hard time with his temper." Anna pointed out as Josh scooped her up. They all nodded to that in agreement.

"Well come on, we got all the tents up, you're going to be so impressed." Josh grinned, as he lead the way back to camp.

I beamed at that in excitement, all ready forgetting about the little meeting with the wolves as I climbed onto Quinn's back.

This was going to be the best camping trip ever!

**If I get more then 5 reviews for this then I'll give you another, then another if I get 5 more, you get it ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**P's pov**

I slammed my fists against each of the trees as I passed when, which either sent them flying, or split them in half.

How could this happen, and with Bella Swan, I couldn't do that to Quinn, he was a good friend to us, the Parkers have done nothing be good to all of us, and I had to go and fucking imprint on the girl that Quinn's head over heels for.

No I had to stop this from happening, I was going to stay away from Bella, and the Parkers, I had to; it was the only way to keep us both at peace.

"Paul slow down, what's wrong?" Sam said jogging to keep up with me, and finally putting his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I jerked away, shaking violently, and let out a growl.

"I just messed everything up completely." I hissed in frustration, and began to pace back and forth. I could feel Jared now appearing beside Sam; huffing a little as he looked at me, but stayed silent.

"What. Happened." Sam said seriously again.

"I fucking imprinted." I snarled, and looked away from the both of them, waiting for the scolding, and the yelling, but it was silent.

"On who, a Parker?" Sam asked going a little tense as I looked back up at him nervously. I shook my head quickly, even though the Parker's were are friends they were still vampires, and for a wolf to imprint on a vampire it still disgusted to us.

Sam and Jared both frowned at that, then realization hit and their eyes widened.

"On Bella, are you kidding?" Jared asked shocked.

"I wish I was." Paul said lowly with a scowl.

"This is serious Paul, are you sure you imprinted." Sam said looking at me with a small frown. I nodded reluctantly, looking down at my feet.

"Ok well we need to talk about this, let's get to Emily's." Sam suggested. I looked at him nervously.

"I can't really go through with this." I said my fists clenching together tightly.

"There's no way out of this Paul, you will fall in love with Bella, you are meant to be with her." Sam said patting my shoulder.

"But it will ruin our friendship with the Parker's; there is no way Quinn will give Bella up without a fight." I said, and a slight pinch of jealousy hit me at the thought of Quinn being with my imprint.

"I know this is going to be hard, but I don't think this will destroy our relationship with the Parkers, but it will be hard to deal with Quinn. He got the Cullen's to leave, and you know how Edward had loved Bella to." Sam pointed out.

"I can't believe that the tough guy 'the Paul' imprinted on the sweet, gentle Bella Swan." Jared snickered. I snapped my gaze at him, my heart squeezing at her name, which made me even madder.

"I swear if you tell anyone I'll beat the crap out of you." I threatened with a dark glare as I looked at Jared.

He held up his hands quickly with a sheepish grin.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." He said with a knowing smile.

I sighed at that, but nodded, relieved that he was going to keep his mouth shut, the last thing I needed was my reputation ruined.

But I couldn't ignore what I was feeling for long, my insides were growing warmer by the second, and an image of Bella was trapped in my head, haunting on the edge of my every thought. What was I going to do; I couldn't let myself fall in love with Bella Swan?

"Come on Paul, we have a lot to talk about." Sam said, and began leading the way back to LaPush. Jared and I followed after him, my mind still on Bella. This was going to be hard.

**B's pov**

The rest of the day we all went hiking, swimming in the lake, fishing, and right now I was roasting a marshmallow on the camp fire. It was extremely dark outside tonight, and you could almost see the stars from the clouds that were covering them.

Quinn sat by my side, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I never felt any more content in my life. When I was with Quinn it didn't even matter where we were, just being with him was enough for me.

"So Bella, isn't this so fun." Anna said smiling over at me from across from me sitting peacefully in Josh's lap.

"Yeah this is so relaxing." I admitted resting deeper into Quinn, and listening to the crackle of the fire, and watching the little puffs of smoke floating above of fire.

Quinn slowly spread kisses up and down my neck, making me shiver, and my heart to race, it made me dizzy as my thoughts clouded, and I began to grow warm.

"I love you." I whispered to Quinn, gasping in pleasure as Quinn gently nibbled on my neck. "I love you to my Bella." Quinn whispered back, and his lips finally found my lips, slowly pressing his lips to mine repeatedly.

"Aww Quinn and Bella are so cute." Katie cooed, and the others laughed, making me blush as I pulled away. Quinn looked to his siblings with a glare, and a growl.

"Shut up." Quinn grumbled pulling me closer to him, putting my legs on his lap with a quick shift. I smiled at him as I rested my head on his shoulder. This had been one of the best days ever, and I could only image what tomorrow would bring me.

**Review! Please! Please! I'll be your best friend!**


	8. Chapter 8

**B's pov**

I had a great night's sleep, and was ready for more when I got woken up bright and early the next morning.

"Come on Bella time for some more exploring." Anna sang to me as she popped her into my tent.

Quinn rolled his eyes at her, and threw our flash light at her, get out of here you little troll, we're trying to get ready." Quinn said with a teasing tone.

Anna dodged the flash light with ease and stuck her tongue out at him before popping back out.

I looked at him with an amused grin, but as I took in his naked chest, and the pure golden eyes looking deeply back at me, I felt a hunger grow inside me, and without me even realizing I was being scooped and Quinn's cool lips were against mine.

I ran my hands through his hair as I deepened the kiss, feeling Quinn begin to purr against my lips. Soon my lips parted and Quinn's tongue and mine was battling for dominance.

With hand twisted in my hair, it didn't hurt, but it made my passion for him grow as we laid back, me hovering over his chest.

"Hey you two no sex while we're camping, that's gross." A voice called from outside the tent, and my face warmed so hot I swore it burned.

I rolled off Quinn's chest with a sheepish smile at him in embarrassment, but he only seemed annoyed as he listened to his siblings teasing.

"Sorry about attacking you." I said biting my lip, but as he looked back at me I could feel myself wanting to do it again.

He smirked, and stroked my cheek lovingly.

"Actually I liked it; we should do it more often." He said with a peck on my cheek, then he was gone throwing a shirt on.

I stared after him a slow grin spreading on my face.

Good, I'll remember that.

I stood up as Quinn did, and together we walked out hand in hand for another relaxing day with my family.

**Victoria's pov**

It won't be to long now, I would have me revenge on the Cullen's, and those Parkers. The Bella human seemed very important to both of them, I suppose she will be the perfect target then.

I began pacing back and forth, thinking of the easiest way to get to this human, and began to work out my plans.

**Mystery speaker pov **

Evil is all through here, I can sense their bitter sweet scent, and feel the presence of their evil, but I can't see them.

I took a big whiff, and growled at the smell all around me. No doubt Forks was crawling with evil, and that's why I was here, to rip it part and burn the pieces.

Vampires, they don't belong in this world, they aren't even alive, they are a danger and threat to our world, and they must be destroyed.

Werewolves, and or shape sifters are no better, they are monsters, tricking human eye with their human form, but their tempers flares changing their form to evil.

But they both had something in common, they were my greatest enemy, and I wouldn't rest until there is not one left standing. I remembered back to how I had got here…

I turned around, and smiled as I lit the sleeve of a leech I had just captured. He shrugged frantically, looking scared.

"Where are they exactly?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the filthy leech.

"In Forks I promise you." The leech spit out.

He had told me his name was Laurent, and that he knew where I could find tons of other vampires.

"Ok, were at in Forks?" I asked, and lit his others sleeve.

"I-I don't know, but I know they are there, I promise." The leech said shaking in his chair.

I glared at the leech in frustration, and began to rip him to pieces.

I would have to search all of Forks now.

But now as breathed in the scent of both vampire, and werewolves I was sure that they were here.

Look out you monsters I'm coming for you.


	9. Chapter 9

**B's pov**

Like all great weekends this on came to an end pretty quickly to my disappointment, and I was back in school in no time.

The camping trip was just the thing I needed; I was totally relaxed even as I walked back into Forks High School.

"See ya sis." Josh said messing up my hair as he pulled Anna off to their class.

"Bye." I said to them in amusement as I began to fix my hair. And I laughed as katie quickly fixed it for me with a smile, and then took Erik's hand.

"See you at lunch Bella." She said with a wave, and then she was gone.

"See you later hottie." Erik said blowing a kiss at me causing Katie to start glaring at him along with Quinn.

I rolled my eyes at that, and waved to him as he left with Katie.

I then turned to Quinn with a grin, and got on my tip toes to kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around me, and deepened the kiss, now carrying me down the hall towards our class.

Excitement hit me in waves, and I laughed a little when his kiss trailed down my neck.

I didn't even care everyone was probably watching, all I cared about was Quinn. But then Quinn suddenly dropped me, and only took my hand with a sheepish grin at our teacher.

"Quinn.." The teacher said with a warning tone.

"I'm sorry teach, it won't happen again… were you can see it." Quinn smirked, and wrapped his arm around my should in calmness.

The teacher sighed in annoyance, and rolled their eyes, but let us go in.

We walked in and took our seats in the back of the room with amused smiles.

Quinn never gets in trouble, even though I'm sure the teachers what to yell at him, but they knew better then to yell at a Parker, just like they knew not to yell at a Cullen. A pinch of pain tickled at my heart at that, but I let it go, and looked up to the front of the class room were a boy was standing up there.

Quinn went tense as he looked at the boy, and a low growl bubbled from his throat. He quickly grabbed my chair, and pulled me so close I was almost in his lap.

"Quinn what is it?" I asked anxiously, looking back to the boy that was still turned from us, and speaking with the teacher.

"Just wait, you'll see." Quinn said stroking my face with his hand before looking back to he boy.

Finally when the boy turned around I gasped in shock.

This boy had a perfect body, not to muscular, but enough to notice, he was lean, his hair hand in perfectly soft-looking Carmel hair, and golden eyes.

He was a vampire, and a veggie vampire judging by his eyes.

I swallowed a little and looked to Quinn nervously.

"Do you know him?" I asked looking his eyes.

"No, but I'm going to pretty soon." Quinn said narrowing his eyes at the boy as the boy scanned me over.

"Class this is Carmine, he is our new student." The teacher said.

Carmine stood talk and gracefully with a smile of passion, and maturity.

"It's nice to meet you all." He said, and again returned his eyes to me, looking me over fully, and I shifted uncomfortable closer to Quinn as to hide myself from him.

Quinn noticed and wrapped his arm around me, and hugged my closer to him, letting low growls slide from his mouth as he locked eyes with Carmine.

Carmine narrowed his eyes for just a second, then shock crossed his eyes, and realization hit, and he began to walk back to us.

He took a seat right beside me, still looking me over, and I wanted so badly to glare at him that I felt myself turning slowly turning in his direction, but I held myself back.

Through the whole class Carmine's eyes never looked away from me, and I was beginning to get really annoyed so when the bell rung I was over at his desk with anger spiking in me.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I snapped at him as I looked at his wide innocent eyes.

"Excuse me." Carmine said with a slight frown.

"Stop staring at me, you stared at me all class period." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

He smiled at that.

"So what was I hurting you?" He asked raising a brow.

"No but unless you want a black eye you better stop." I said frowning at him in annoyance.

He chuckled.

"I'm not so sure it's possible that you could hurt me." Carmine said with a slightly smug smile.

"Not her, but I'll kick you're ass all the way to the other side of the world, so if you know what's good for you, you'll stop staring at my girlfriend." Quinn said stepping in front of me with a hostile glare.

Carmine became tense now as he looked at Quinn, and he stood up.

"You don't hurt humans." He said lowly as he looked at Quinn.

"No, but I will hurt you if you don't back off." Quinn snapped.

Carmine put his hands up innocently.

"Consider it done." He said with a small smile, and a simple nod to me, and Quinn.

Quinn relaxed at that, and gave him a slow but thankful smile.

"Good, so do you mind explaining why you are here?" Quinn asked as he pulled me along as we walked with Carmine.

"I like traveling the world, and well Forks are one of the few places that I could do to stay away from the sun, I just figured I'd move here for a while, and relax a bit." Carmine explained.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Quinn wondered.

"I have no idea, probably not for a while." Carmine said with a little frown.

"Oh well you are welcome to live with my family and I if you don't have a place of your own." Quinn said putting his hand out.

Carmine smiled at that in shock, and took his hand to shake it. Quinn was very focused on his hand as they shook, so this had to mean that he was reading all of Carmine's thoughts.

"So there are more of you." Carmine said with a smile, then let go of Quinn's hand.

Quinn nodded.

"Yep, they are all just as nice." Quinn said with a smile.

"Great, well it would really be nice to have a place, thanks so much for the offer." Carmine said with a grin.

"Sure thing, come find us at lunch, and we can talk more." Quinn said with a nod.

"Alright, thanks again." Carmine said, then went walking down the hall way.

"So what was he thinking?" I asked turning to Quinn curiously.

"You noticed that." Quinn said with a surprised smile, and kissed the top of my head.

"Of course." I laughed.

"Carmine Tylers, age 18, born in December 14th, 1903, turned 1921. No mate, no family, not an evil bone in his body, and has the power to see the future." Quinn said with a smug smile.

"Wow, you learned all of that just by shaking his hand." I said impressed.

"Well it's more then just reading his mind babe, it's reading every thought he has ever had." Quinn said with an amused smile as he began pulling me to our next class.

"Wow." I said again. And Quinn chuckled.

"Did I tell you I love you lately?" Quinn asked kissing me gently.

I relaxed against his lips in pleasure.

"Now you have, I love you to." I said and kissed him back.

And I would forever.

**Mystery speaker**

I have to stay in the shadows for a bit, they can't know i'm here. Not until i am ready to make my move. The scent of vampires increased today, i wanted to jump all over it, but i had control, and i found my hid out. I have to go after the wolves first anyway, there isnt as many wolves as vampires. I just hoped that everyonething would go just smoothly.

I looked myself over on the mirror, taking in my long blonde hair, and blue eyes. I Aphrodite Tylers would get revenge on these monsters for what they have done to my brother.

Review please?


	10. Chapter 10

**B's pov**

When lunch time came around I couldn't help but wonder about Carmine. I wonder what he is like; did he happen see a family of vampires pass through?

Why should care, they didn't care about me, why should I even lower myself to think about them, I had my family, and I was just as happy with Quinn as I had been with Edward.

Quinn led me to the Parker table now were I got to sit on his lap. He smiled in content as he played with my hair, and watched me eat.

The others sat down around us chatting excitedly about everything, but I couldn't pay attention, all I could think about was Quinn's hands running up and down my thighs.

Lust, and desire filled me, and it took all my strength not to turn around and begin kissing him. Quinn knew how to drive me completely crazy.

When Carmine made it over to us, he sat in the seat beside Daniel, and Josh with a little shy smile to each of us.

"Hello again Carmine." Quinn said shifting me a little so he could see Carmine a little better to see a slight trace of jealousy dancing in his eyes as he watched us.

"Hello Quinn thanks so much for inviting me." He said in a nice warm tone, but that didn't stop the jealousy still in his eyes.

"So I hear you're going to be moving in." Erik said raising a brow at Carmine curiously.

"Just for a little while yes, if you'd have me." Carmine said politely, and looked around at each of us with the same amount of respect.

"Sure you can stay, but we do have a few important questions." Anna said getting Carmine's attention.

Carmine nodded to her. "Of course, ask away." He said not seeming nervous in the slightest.

"Alright first, how did you get turned, if you don't mind me asking?" Daniel asked looking interested.

"A young maiden had found me dying in the forest from lack of food, and it turned out she wasn't just a young lady, she was a vampire. I was so hungry though after the change that a rabbit was the first thing that came my way, so this is how I learned to only hunt animals." Carmine explained. "I found out later that the young maiden had been one of my school teachers at the current time."

Everyone took in his story with slight pity, and sadness for Carmine, I had to admit, that was pretty sad.

"Do you have any family left?" Kate wondered as she watched him.

"Yes, my sister Aphrodite, but the last time I've heard of her she was working with the Volturi." Carmine said with a slight frown.

I watched as a few of the Parker's tensed but at that name and I looked curiously at each of them.

"Who is the Volturi?" I asked turned a little to look at Quinn.

"A bunch of ass's in bathrobes." Quinn said narrowing his eyes a little, and the rest snickered at that, including Carmine.

"The power hungry freaks of the night, damn they were alive when they first invited toilet paper." Erik added with a laugh. Now everyone was laughing at that.

"Don't listen to these dorks Bella, the Volturi are just a bunch of vampires that rule over all the others, like a king, we have to follow their rules or they will punish us and what not." Daniel said rolling his eyes with a laugh.

"And they are super jerks." Anna said with a grin.

I nodded at them with an amused grin, and then looked back to Carmine.

"One more question, and this is the most important question of the all, are you ready?" Erik said looking seriously at Carmine.

Carmine cleared his throat a little nervously.

"Yes, I think I am." He said with a serious nod.

"Do you know the Cullen's?" He asked, and a slight pain jagged at my heart, but I easily ignored it, and kept my expression blank as everyone glanced to me.

"Why yes I do, I have worked with Carlisle at the hospital a few times when we have bumped into each other, I just saw him as a matter of fact, on the way to Paris France with his family." Carmine said with a surprised smile.

I heard a few growls at this, and I gulped. Nice they leave me here behind, and run off on a paradise vacation.

"Bastards, good the farther the better." Daniel grumbled, and looked down at that table with a cold glare.

Quinn gently stroked my face, looking deeply into my eyes, trapping me in his golden ones.

"Something tells me you know them also, maybe just a little less friendly towards them then me though." Carmine said with a nervous look to each of us.

"We go way back, no big deal right now, that's all we needed to know." Josh said with a low hiss, and looked away, glaring at everyone that passed our table.

"Alright, so did I pass?" Carmine asked after a brief silence.

"Yep, with flying colors." Josh grinned, and at that the bell rung, ending lunch.

"We'll meet you after school; we have the big yellow hummer." Anna said standing up along with everyone else.

"Alright, thanks so much." Carmine said with a big smile, and then we all went our separate ways.

**Victoria's pov**

I guess I'll start with the Cullen's first; they will be much easier to start with then the Parkers. My plan will work perfectly, and I will finally have my sweet revenge.

As I dragged the body of the girl I had just kidnapped to my hid out I sighed, and let her body fall to the ground.

She had given a good fight, but I was obviously the strongest vampire out of us.

When he eyes opened, she made a small hiss, but other than that looked scared out of her wits.

"Who are you?" I asked glaring at her with coldness, as I realized her amazing beauty.

"My name is Aphrodite, please let me go, I'm not here to start trouble, I'm just here to find my brother." She said with a shockingly calm tone.

"And who is your brother?" I sneered at her.

"Carmine Tylers, do you know where I could find him?" She begged, and to tell the truth I had never heard of anyone with that name.

"Maybe, if you can help me." I said with a smirk, I almost snickered at the eagerness in her eyes, and her jubilant happiness.

"I'll do anything." She said slowly standing up to show she was no threat, she was obviously well trained, and mannered, so she had to have some kind of power.

"What is your gift?" I asked, curiously looking her over.

"I am an excellent tracker, but my power is that I can predict someone's location, which is mainly why I'm good a tracking." She said with slight pride.

"I see and have you worked with the Volturi before?" I asked noticing her slight bow when she spoke.

She nodded seriously, her eyes brightening when she heard the name Volturi. So she seems to look up to them, and respect them.

"Have you heard of the Cullen's; they have been quite a threat against them for a long time, plus they have broken the rule, they told a human about them, will you please help me find them, and take them to justice." I said with fake goodness.

"I'd love to, for in turn you tell me where I can find my brother." She said looking at me closely.

I put my hand out to her.

"That's right, I'll tell you everything you want to know, and that's a promise." I said, and smiled a fake happy grin as she shook my hand.

"Alright good, so where do we start?" She asked seeming eager to get going.

"First we will take a stop at the Cullen's house; maybe it will help you have a better sense of where there are." I said leading the way.

"Ok." She said, and I felt her walking closely behind me.

This was going to be easier than I thought.

**If you review I'll update this again REALLY soon! Like in a few hours. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Victoria's pov**

It was amazing, this girl must have been extremely close to the Volturi, and the whole guard was there, capturing the Cullen's. I watched the whole thing, it was a dream come true.

"So what are they going to do to them?" I wondered as Aphrodite and I watched the last of the Volturi pulled the Cullen's away.

"Throw them in the jail cell, maybe the ones with gifts will have a second chance, and get to work as a guard there, but I doubt that, they put up a good fight.

That was for sure, the Cullen's wouldn't just go out silently, several of the guard was wounded, but the only one that was torn to pieces was Jane. Which didn't bother me, that witch was scary.

We continued to walk for a while, not really paying attention to anything, well at least she wasn't paying attention.

"So, now that I've held up my side of the bargain, it's your turn." Aphrodite said with an eager smile.

I gave her my best sly smile.

"Oh yes, you're brother." I said causally walking around her in a slow circle. I tried to find a good point to attack, but it was hard, because she kept shifting to keep her gaze with me.

"Yes, you said you might have some information on him, and where I can find him." She said tensely watching me; I could tell this girl was smart.

"I know exactly where he is honey." I said with a sugar sweet smile, she cringed a little at my words, but beamed in excitement.

"Were?" She asked seriously.

"He is in New York City, I had just seen him there before I arrived here, and he was looking good, and seeming to have his life well put together." I lied smoothly, watching her every reaction closely.

"God I should have known he would have gone there, he has talked about going there since we were kids, thanks so much for your help Victoria." Aphrodite said with a relieved smile, and a nervous step back from me.

I nodded with a small genuine smile.

"Anytime, just you make sure you tell him I said 'hi'." I said, and bit my lip to try and hold back my laughter.

"I will, and I'll give you a good word with the Volturi." She said with a wink, and then she turned, and was gone just like that.

I smirked as I turned back around.

That was too easy, now all I had to do was get to the Parker's. They might be a little more of a challenge then the Cullen's, especially now that I don't have any help, but it shouldn't be too hard of a problem.

I just had to be a little… sneaky.

**B's pov **

I wasn't sure at first, but now I knew for sure, Carmine made a great addition to the Parker family. He and Daniel seemed the closest then all the others, which I was glad, because Daniel was the only one alone, now at least he had a close buddy.

"Carmine you know we never did try you're powers out yet, I'm sure Gale would like to see how powerful you are, and stuff like that." Josh commented from his place on the floor, Anna sitting contently in his lap with a smile.

"Would you all like to see an example?" Carmine wondered with an amused smile.

Everyone had gathered in the Parker's living room for a family night, luckily Charlie let me come over to have a sleepover with Katie, and Anna.

"Sure, let's see what you got." Erik grinned.

Carmine nodded, and I watched as he closed his eyes, and began to concentrate.

I slowly took a seat down on Quinn's lap, and looked around at the now quiet room.

Suddenly I gasped in shock as the room went completely dark, and images began to appear.

Quinn quickly wrapped his arms around me protectively, but didn't seem as frantic as me; the others were just as calm.

The images were nothing but colorful shapes, but slowly they began to look familiar, until I knew who this was.

It was the Cullen's; they were all chained up in a dark stoned place. Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks as I took in Edward's figure, he looked so weak, so ready for death to just take him, and it broke my heart to pieces.

"Carmine, what is this?" Gale asked in a tight tone as he locked his eyes on Carlisle.

"The Cullen's, the Volturi has them." Carmine muttered, still keeping his eyes closed and continued to suck in deep breathes. I bit my lip in agony as I watched Edward's golden eyes gaze up, it was almost as if he was looking right at me, but then suddenly a loud sound exploded from the image. A door came busting open, and a huge figure popped in.

"So you think its ok, just telling a human girl about our existence." They figure roared, but it made no move towards them.

I gasped.

They knew that I knew. God they would be coming now any minute to kill everyone, including me.

"She was Edward's mate." Carlisle said weakly from his chains.

I felt Quinn beginning to growl at that, but other than that stayed quiet.

"And he wasn't planning to change her was he?" The figure spit.

All the Cullen's seemed to look away from the guard except for Edward.

"Never." He growled, and just like that the image disappeared.

Everyone was quiet now as they took in what they just saw.

"What the hell, who told the Volturi?" Josh growled.

"Damn those Cullen's are so damn weak to let the guard take them down so easily." Kate said shaking her head with a glare.

"Well good for them, they'll probably be kept in there for eternity, good for us, now we don't have to worry about bumping into them later on." Daniel said narrowing his eyes.

"But should we really just let them in there..?" Tabitha said with uncertainty.

"Why not, they would have done that to us if we would have been jailed." Erik snapped, and cracked his knuckles.

"I say we just keep Ed-weirdo locked up, along with Carlisle, and the blonde bitch." Quinn said lowly, and gently stroked my face.

I relaxed to his touch, but not enough to take my uneasiness away.

"What are we going to do?" Carmine asked speaking up for the first time, he looked warn out, but at the same time concerned.

Gale sighed.

"I know we all have a hatred for the Cullen's, but this is even more serious then our fight between them, this is helping family, it's doing the right thing." Gale said reluctantly standing up.

Everyone glared at Gale in shock.

"Umm hell no." Anna said looking away in annoyance.

"Not in a million years would I ever want to save a Cullen." Daniel said with some hatred seeping in his voice.

I sighed now, and slowly stood up from Quinn's lap, I had something to say.

Everyone went quiet as they watched me.

"Guys we have become very close, I like to think of you all as my family, and yeah I can see why you don't like the Cullen's, they hurt me to, very badly. And my trust for them has seriously lowered, but you guys are the better family remember. The Cullen's might not have helped their own family, but we would, because Parkers are the best. Now do you want to prove to the Cullen's that we are the better family, or do you just want to prove them right?" I said seriously.

A few people clapped at that, with huge smiles.

"Bella's right, we are ten thousand times more dependant then a Cullen, even when we hate them we would save them." Erik said rolling his eyes.

"Then it's settled, we need to think of a plan to save the Cullen's." Gale said with a thankful smile to me.

I nodded, and sat back down in Quinn's lap.

He pampered me with millions of kisses, trailing them all the way down my neck to my shoulder.

"That was the sexiest thing I ever heard." He purred when he stopped to my ear.

I flushed at that in embarrassment, and I couldn't help but press my lips to his tenderly.

"Enough mushy stuff, let's get planning." Josh said bumping the both of us as he walked past us.

I pulled away with a pout that seemed to drive Quinn nuts when he looked back at me with his scorching golden eyes.

"It will be simple, we round up all the vampires in the world that we know, train a little together, then we invade the Volturi in our march to Italy." Gale said with a shrug.

Excitement buzzed around the room at this, and I gulped.

That might be a little hard to explain to Charlie, but I wasn't worried about that, I was more worried about all the vampires that I would be getting acquainted with.

But I was just as confident as the other, we were going to save the Cullen's, with our huge army of vampire friends.

And I thought my life couldn't get anymore weird.

**If you would like me to go on review me real quick. :D what team are you all on now? Team Quinn, team Edward, or Team paul?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward's Pov**

"How the hell did the Voultri find out about Bella?" Rose hissed as she paced the room in anger.

"The damn Parker's had to have said something." Emmett said with a low snarl, as he punched at the wall, trying to find a way out.

"Guys just calm down, acting like animals are not going to solve anything." Jasper said calmly, and I felt a wave of calmness that now one would be able to resist.

"We have to get out of there, what if something does happen to Bella, we won't be able to safe her." Alice said biting her lip worriedly.

"She has the Parkers looking over her, nothing bad will happen to her." I said flatly.

My heart ached as I imagined her safely being held in the arms of Quinn. Jealousy bit at my insides, and I grinded my teeth together in frustration.

I could feel Jasper pouring wave by wave of peacefulness my way, but I easily shrugged it off; I was too deeply into my mood that nothing would ever change it.

"Edward are you ok dear?" Esme asked coming over to sitting down beside me.

I wanted to tell her everything was fine, that nothing at all was wrong, but I would be lying if I did so, and that is something I never wanted to do to Esme, she deserves the truth, after all she is the closest thing to a mother that I have.

"No, not really." I said lowly.

Esme looked at me closely, waiting patiently for me to go on.

"I truly believed that leaving Bella was the best choice for her to life a long happy normal life, but I'm beginning to think I may not have been right." I admitted.

Everyone paused at what they were doing and was now staring at me.

"It's about time you realize that." Alice said rolling her eyes, but looking overjoyed.

"Wow, Eddie actually admitted to being wrong, someone record this." Emmett said with almost an amused smile.

"I would but the Voultri broke all of our phones before they stuck us in this hell hole." Rose snapped, and continued her pacing.

"Don't worry Edward, we will get out of here, you will be with Bella again." Carlisle said with a determined smile.

I nodded at this, but I wasn't sure if I truly believed this. I know she won't forgive me very easily, and who knows what that moron Quinn told her.

I should have never left, I mean what was I thinking, leaving her with a family of vampires wasn't the best idea, it kinda defeated the purpose.

I sighed.

Why was I so stupid? The only thing that I wanted was what any person would want, to have someone to love, who loves me, and have a life with that person. But nothing ever came easy for me, there always had to be a problem. My true love is human, easily able to be killed at any moment, plus another person wishes to steal her from me, and thanks to myself I have lost her love to him.

What was even the point of finding a way out now, I had lost everything, my Bella.

I slumped over in sorrow.

"What now?" Alice asked now coming over to sit down beside me as well.

"Even if we did find a way out it wouldn't matter, Bella is probably happily with Quinn, and no longer has the slightest affection towards me.

Alice huffed at that.

"So I'm going to have to show you my visions then." She said with an annoyed look at me.

I glared at her.

"I thought I said no more looking over Bella's future." I said looking down.

"These just come to me, I don't know why but they just jump right to me." Alice said with a frown, and then I paused as I listened to her visions.

_There was me, Bella, Quinn, and another boy I had never seen before. Bella was sitting in my lap with a huge smile and playing with me fingers._

"_Do you have any idea how much I love you? I said to her with a smile of my own. _

"_I love you to Edward so much." Bella said smiling up at me with love and tenderness in her eyes. _

"_Hey don't forget about me." Quinn said with narrowed eyes. _

"_And I love you to Quinn you know that." Bella giggled. _

"_Obviously you left the best for last I see." The other boy said with a smirk._

"_Yes Paul, but you know I love you all the same, maybe Quinn a little more, but I love you to." Bella said with a wink to him._

When the vision ended I had a mixture of emotions, I was happy, confused, angry, and relieved.

So Quinn was working on Bella's heart, and was going to be a problem when I got back. And who the hell is Paul, another guy I had to deal with. Was he human? It was hard to really tell the vision wasn't very clear.

I looked to Alice with a smile.

"Well thanks for sharing this with me, this really makes a difference." I said with a nod.

Alice grinned, in excitement.

"See Edward, you shouldn't have left, but it will be ok." Alice said eagerly.

"Who is Paul?" I asked after a pause, and I couldn't stop from narrowing my eyes at the name.

Alice shrugged.

"I have no clue, but judging by his looks I'm guessing that he is from LaPush." She said with a small frown.

"The dogs?" Rose asked turning to us with a harsh glare.

"Don't tell me that Bella got tangled in with the mutts." Jasper said raising his brows in curiousness, and concern.

"Man she really does have bad luck doesn't she." Emmett said frowning at this.

"I'll kill them; I'll kill all of them." I said glaring at everything, my hands shaking with the desire to kill.

"Calm down Edward, she might not have even met this Paul fellow yet." Carlisle said trying to calm everyone down, with a little help from Jasper.

"Wolves are way worse then vampires, at least to a human that is, we really shouldn't have left; we are the only thing keeping her alive." Emmett said.

Realization hit, and I wanted to hit myself.

He was right, why hadn't I thought of this myself. There was no way that the Parkers would know how to protect a human, they mastered in pet healing, not humans. We really were the only ones that I could trust to protect Bella.

My stupidity just keeps growing every second, it kinda scares me.

"We have to get out of here." I said.

"God, we are finally on the same page, welcome back to sanity Eddie." Emmett teased. But I ignored him, and began to think.

I had to get back to my love before it is too late.

**Bella's Pov**

As much as I hated it we began at Denali. We all packed up our things; Anna told Charlie that we going on vacation to visit some relatives. As far as he knew we would be back in two weeks, I all ready knew that wasn't going to happen.

We had just landed in Denali just five minutes ago, and was waiting for the Denali's to return from their hunting trip.

We all piled in their living room, to wait. I sat comfortably in Quinn's lap.

I wasn't sure if they would help us or not, but I'm guessing that if we tell her Edward is in there, and currently single she'll be the first one out the door.

Jealousy surged through me at the thought, but as I took in the beauty of my Quinn it seemed to fade.

I just hope we can save all the Cullen's before it's to late.

Review if you want me to continue. Each review I get makes me want to update faster and faster. Thanks for all of you who review every chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's pov**

When the Denali's came home they were surprised to see us at the least. They were horrified as Carmine showed them the vision of the Cullen's that he had shown us.

"So what are we going to do?" Kate asked eagerly looking around to each of us.

"Well first off we're going to get all our friends, then walked to Italy, and kick some Vol-turd-ie ass." Josh said with a huge grin.

The Denali's laughed at that a little, but they mostly seemed worried about the Cullen's.

"Well I'm in for sure." The guy named Dominic said with a serious smile.

Tanya and Dominic were together now, she had found on one of her hunts, and let just fell in love just like that.

Dominic stood with elegance, yet he was over all pretty handsome. His eyes were a pretty sky blue, mixed with light green, his hair was the same color as Edward's just a little bit more closer to brown the his red. He was also human, he knew exactly what was going on, Tanya had told him everything before he were together.

Irina also found a mate, Laurent, his eyes were pretty close to amber now instead of the crimson red from when we first met.

Kate hadn't found anyone yet, but this didn't see to bother her to much.

"So will you help us?" Gale asked with a hopeful smile.

The Denali's all looked at each other and smiled.

"Hell yeah we're in." Kate grinned.

We all sighed in relief at this, at least we had got our first members of our army easily.

We spent a few hours helping all the Denali's get packed, and finally again we were off.

Everyone piled into the Parker's private jet, and got comfortable.

I laid my head down on Quinn's shoulder, after he pulled my legs into his lap.

"Were are we going next." I asked in a yawn.

"Africa." He said to me quietly, and I struggled to stay awake to continue on with this conversation, but it was no use, I fell asleep after a few minutes.

**Quinn's Pov**

As I watched Bella sleep I looked around to the others annoyed at their staring.

"Take a damn picture it will last longer." I whispered to them, and quietly they laughed.

"He is so whipped." I heard Kate whisper to Anna.

"Oh I know." Anna giggled.

I fought against my anger to yell at them so I wouldn't wake Bella up.

I just focused on her, and smiled as I heard her mumbling my name. There was no way I was letting anyone take Bella from me ever again, I just prayed that Ed-shit won't continue to steal Bella from me.

I'd do anything for this girl, but two very important things, one stop loving her, and two let anyone take her from me.

I began to stroke her cheek a little, smiling down at her beauty.

I suddenly had a strong urge to just lean down and sink my fangs into her neck. It was so strong I had to stop myself as I leaned down towards her.

No, I won't change her until she is good and ready, this was a big thing to decide, and I was letting this all up to her, it's her life after all.

I grinned as I imaged her a vampire, my pants began to grow tight as I imaged the sex that we could have.

I felt Bella shifting, and I quickly moved a little to make sure she couldn't feel my now obvious erection.

Shit, not good.

I wanted Bella so bad at this moment it was almost unbearable as I looked down at her sleeping form.

"Getting excited Quinn?" Josh snickered from across from me.

"Shut up this isn't funny at all." I said in a snarled whisper.

"No, it's freaking hilarious." Erik said with a low laugh.

I glared to them both, and tried to get myself calmed down.

Bella moaned a little in her sleep to my horror, and I felt as though I was about to bust out of my pants.

Everyone's laughter rose, and I glared at him.

"Shh, your going to wake her up." I said lowly.

"I don't know it kind of looks like that's exactly what you want." Dominic snickered.

"Shut the hell up." I growled quietly.

I winced as Bella shifted all around in my lap. Electricity flew down between my thighs, and I became even more tight.

God this was going to be a long flight. I just pray to god Bella doesn't wake up for a while.

I watched Bella more with a small smile.

Only Bella would be able to do this to me, this has never happened before I met Bella, and let me tell you I don't know how humans can stand it.

Although it's worse for me; all of those hormones doubled over all the years, it was extremely strong over me.

But it was all worth it to have my angel sitting in my lap, saying only my name in her sleep.

This was my own personal heaven.

**Yum Horny Quinn! Would anyone help him with that problem other then Bella lol I know I would Yum! Review and tell me what you think of all this ;)**


	14. please read

**Please take the time to read this all…**

**Hello my name is Alida. Some of you may be familiar with me from my many Twilight stories. **

**I have been on this site for a little over two years, and believe it or not I have been working on something other then Twilight stories. I have been working on A twilight role play. **

**What's a Twilight Role Play?**

**This is very simple, on my profile is a link to my forums, and on there is a list of twilight characters. You can choose you're favorite character and use them to act with in the role play. **

**Example **

**(Me) Edward: *walks in with his crooked smile* hello. **

**(You) Bella: *walks to Edward, and kisses him* hi you. **

**That is what it would be like. In the * that is the action. And what you're character says you just type. **

**Others will be playing along with you with their own character. **

**Example: **

**(Me) Alice: *Jumps around squealing* Yes!**

**(You) Bella: *grins at Alice* what is it? **

**(Random person) Jasper: *Rolls eyes* There's a big sale in the mall today. **

**See that is how it would be. To Speak with each other you leave a rely to a comment with you're reaction to what they had said. **

**It's very simple, and a lot of fun. **

**If you are interested in joining this role play this is what you should do.**

**1. Go to my profile, and click on the link to my forum **

**2. Go to the characters list to choose a character that you want, keep in mind some characters may be taken.**

**3. When you have decided what character you want reply to the Forum's post with the character or characters you want, or you can PM me. **

**4. I'll PM you back for the ok, and add you're name to the list, saying this is YOUR character, and no one else can have it for this role play but you. **

**Have any questions don't be afraid to PM me with any questions you may have about how to play, or how to find it. **

**Thanks so much for reading this all. **

**This story will be updated soon. ****J **


End file.
